Sora's Oddyssey
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: A parody of Kingdom Hearts and the Oddyssey. This is a parody so just get over it.


Hello kids. Welcome to the story center, I am the narrator.

JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Fine! Rude people. Ahem...It started **A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...**

Star Wars music starts to play.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sora's story.

Oh um! Sorry. I felt a little spaced out lately.

**A long time ago in a world not so far away...**

**There lived a caring, young man named Sora. He lived his days on Destiny Islands until suddenly he was taken into a wild adventure. Then after defeating the Heartless and Organization XIII, he rested his teen hood on Destiny Islands. While he spent his freedom, he spent it with Kairi. And they both...fell in love.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**And they had a wedding.**

_NOW I'M A BELIEVER!_

**Not that kind of wedding, but a pretty wild one.**

Get on with it.

**Ok. Um then King Mickey gathered worlds to fight the Kingdom of Duloc.**

"Don't you mean...Troy?"

**THIS IS A PARODY! I WILL SAY WHAT I WANT IT TO BE! I AM THE NARRATOR, THE MIGHTY...**

And I'm the ALMIGHTY WRITER AND YOU WILL...AH SCREW IT. Go ahead.

**And whenever Sora left, they had a son named Roxas. So Sora left his Hobbit Hole, Hut, Palace, Castle...WHAT DOES THIS CRAP SAY?!**

House.

**YOU NEED TO WRITE MORE CLEARLY. But um yes. He left his house to go to war with the Dulocians. The Dulocians lost the Dulocian war with the Atom Bomb.**

**Duloc**

**During the Dulocian War, Mickey Mouse had died and the moral had decreased. But Sora had a plan. He thought up of an idea of making the Dulocian Horse and sending it to them as a gift.**

_WE SURRENDER!_

_Thank you. You will be rewarded with mercy._

**They took it in.**

_What does it have?_

_Ithas...TOY SOLDIERS! YAY! Finally my kids can stop complaining._

_OUTSIDE DULOC_

_SORA, WE NEED TO DESTROY THE DULOCIANS! That's just a distraction. Let's get out to sea and hurry. Watch the fire works. Red Dragon, you're clear for bombing._

_This is Red Dragon were going in._

Whistle of something falling.

_OH NO IT'S THE ANVIL ATTACK!_

_No it's a bird._

_No it's a plane._

_No it's Super Man._

_No it's Jigga Man._

_No it's Souljia Boy._

_NO IT'S AN ATOM BOMB!_

MUSHROOM CLOUD.

Ooooooooooohhhhhhh Pretty!

**So Sora's plan had worked in the first place and they had set sail for Destiny Islands, but they ended up in the island OF THE CYCLOPS!**

_They landed their ship at an island and went to a cave._

_Sora: That's a really big cave._

_Riku: I wonder who lives in it?_

_Jeapordy music starts to play._

The cave has a sign saying '**Cyclops'**

_The group:ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh. _

_Donald: Then why did we ask the question in the first place?_

_Sora: This is SPARTA!_

Donald is kicked off a cliff. Everyone laughs as Donald is a stupid bird that can't fly.

They go into the cave to find a conveniant store at the corner. It is the 9-11.

_Sora:Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I think I've seen you on T.V._

_Clerk: You have?!_

_Riku: Is it the guy that blew that bus up in Iraq?_

_Sora: No. I've seen him on Mind of Mencia._

_Clerk: (whispers) Thank you Allah. They hadn't found my identity._

GIANT FOOTSTEPS ARE HEARD. The ground shakes, a glass of water has water bouncing. A fat man with one eye comes in.

Cyclops: WHO'RE YOU?

Sora: Who're you?

Cyclops: I'm the owner of this cave.

Sora: Nuh-uh. Allah here is the owner of this cave. You the hoe. You have no power or no deed.

Cyclops: I'll eat you!

Sora: I'll...Well there's more to see than...your eye!

Cyclops: You have no idea what it's like to have one eye!

Riku: I shall kill you beast!

_Riku throws a giant pencil at his eye and it pops out as his eye is wooden._

Cyclops: WHAT IS YOUR NAME! I'm telling on you for hurting me!

Riku: An...asshole.

Cyclops: Daddy, daddy!

A bigger Cyclops is annoyed when he is reading the paper.

Dad: WHAT? Son! What happened to your eye.

Cyclops: Someone poked it out with a pencil!

Dad: Who?

Cyclops: An Asshole.

Dad: I know that, what's his name?

Cyclops: He said that was his name.

Dad: OMG! I knew I had a special child!

* * *

**So Sora and the crew took a journey over to the house of Tia Dalma. His men were turned to pigs, but Sora threatened the witch to free his crew, so she did and he had to take a journey through the Underworld in order to go home.**

A ship sailed through the midst of strippers all GAY! Party Boy music went throughout the cave they were in.

Sora: THIS IS TRULY HELL! GET ME OUTTA HERE!

The ship had escaped and was back at Destiny Islands where men tried to tempt Kairi to cheat on Sora. But he put a stop to that.

Sora: BACK OFF YOU MANWHORES!

Riku: Hey!

Sora: Not you.

Sora speared all the random guys to a wall and went crazy with Kairi in the bedroom.

Sora: You know, I found some new music we could dance to.

Kairi: Bring it on you naughty boy!

PARTY BOY comes on.

AND THEY LIVED REALLY HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

Hope u liked. Flame me, either Roxas or Namine will rape you in ur dreams!

This is a parody. This wasn't meant to be an actual story.

GET OVER IT!


End file.
